Claim
by Carerra Os
Summary: Blade Trinity DrakeHannibal Drake decided he wants Hannibal and decided to claim him, not only do Abby and Blade have a problem with this but Danica does as well.
1. Chapter 01

**Claim**

**Title: **Claim

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Blade Trinity

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting: **Pg-13 ratting will go up

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Hent m/f, Incest

**Paring: **Drake/ Hannibal mentions of Danica/Asher

**Summary: **Drake decided he wants Hannibal and decided to claim him, not only do Abby and Blade have a problem with this but Danica does as well.

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Claim**

**A/N: **_This had not been betad, but if you would like to beta for this story then please let me know. Thank you!_

**- Chapter 01 -**

Danica had just threatened to have him feed on the little girl, Hannibal looked at the little girl fear clouding his normally bright brown eyes, he turned his eyes towards the ground brokenly. "Leave me with him." Drake said his eyes raking hungrily over the humans' body.

"Bu-" Danica started to say but was quickly silenced by the first.

"I said, leave me with him!" he growled out, he did not like having to repeat himself, but his eyes never left the brunets tones bloodied body. All three of the other vampires left the room taking Zoë and the Pomeranian vampire dog with them. Danica lingered longer then the other two vampires, glaring at the first before sending Hannibal a look that said she wasn't finished and that she would be back, but he never saw it as she left. Drake grinned as he staled up to the chained man, who was currently staring at some random spot on the floor. The vampire slid his hand down the side of the other mans face causing him to look up in surprise, brown eyes wide and unprotected.

"You were bitten by a vampire once, kept as a pet as well, no?" Drake asked his eyes locked on the humans, holding them to his. King nodded his head '_yes_' unable to resist the tiny presence in the back of his mind telling him to answer the vampire and squashing any desire to make a snarky smart assed remark, unable to remove his eyes from the other cat like honey ones. "_By he._" It was a statement said in disgust towards the dark haired women, whom kept the human as a pet for five yeas, give or take, not a question, but King still felt compelled to answer and shook his head 'yes', none the less. "Tell me how you became a hole human again, why you didn't turn." The older man said clearly interested, his thumb stroking the cheek under his palm.

"Some doctor I don't remember her name used this stuff that keeps blood from clotting, it also happens to isolate the vampire cells in my system, but you have to take it continually about twice every month or so, that what they did while Danica kept me as a pet." Hannibal chocked out saying the last part with pure disgust in his voice as he thought about the dark haired women, a shiver running down his spine. "It was about three months after Whistler saved me from that hell hole, that Sommer managed to find a cure for it completely." He said his voice cracking, his throat feeling incredibly dry as he answered the vampire, still unable to resist. The Vampire nodded his head, and wordlessly placed an open bottle of water to the humans dry parched and split lips, King was to thirst at the moment to care where it had come from as the bottle was tipped, and cool crisp water slip down his dry scratchy throat. Kin's eyes fluttered closed as he savored the feel, a slight whimper escaping him as the bottle was pulled away.

Drake watched the human drink as if he were dying of thirst, eyes fluttering closed in an image of bliss, the vampire couldn't help himself, not that he tried, from wondering if the brunet would look the same while drinking blood. After Hannibal had finished half of the water, the honey eyed man pulled it away, a whimper escaping pale pink split lips along with a dribble of water. King's eyes flew open as a callused thumb wiped the dribble of water from his mouth, brown eyes once again trapped with in the vampire's cat like ones. The vampires waved his hand and the chains that were keeping the human kneeling on the ground, rusted and feel to the ground going unnoticed as he was still lost in honey colored cat eyes.

"I don't like that mark." Drake said his eyes narrowing when he glanced down at it, before he dropped to his knees as he pushed the brunet backwards, the human shivered as his back touched the cold ground. Drake placed a hand palm flat, flush against the taunt skin where Danica had placed her mark. Hannibal's eyes went wide with shock as heat flushed through his entire body, he gasped for breath no longer feeling the cold of the metal under his back only feeling the heat radiating from the vampires hand. "There now isn't that better." Drake said removing his had from the younger mans body, the heat receding with his hand, leaving the human feeling cold. King went up on his elbows and looked down at where Danica's mark had been, he was amazed to find the female vampires mark replaced by a different one. Drake grinned fangs barely showing, as two big brown shocked eyes came up meeting his in question.

"It's my mark now you belong to me." Drake said standing and being sure not to lose his connection with the human, King just stared at him mind racing as the words hit him. I know your watching, now open the door." Drake said, moments latter the door opened. The first held his hand out to King, he looked at it for a moment wanting to refuse but again it came in the back of his mind barley noticeable, and he tock the offered hand allowing the other to pull him up.

"Danica isn't going to like this." Jarko said eyeing the other vampire wearily, having experienced the female vampires wrath fist had before and knowing that when she found out about this, heads would role. The blonde man looked at the compliant human in wonder, he hadn't made one snarky smart ass comment since he had been left alone with the other vampire, and he didn't like it. As much as the human annoyed the hell out of him, he liked him that way it kept him on his toes and it's what made King well him.

"I don't care if she doesn't like it." He growled out glaring at the blonde for defying him, making the mistake of not keeping his link with the human. The moment the presence had disappeared from the back of his mind that was telling him to obey and not defy the older man, all of his senses came rushing back to him.

"But he's one of_ them _he needs to be chained or he'll give away are location, or escape." Jarko tried to reason with the older vampire, it just wasn't practical to have the human running around. Moments after the blonde had said that he found himself pinned to the wall a pair of fangs in his face growling at him.

"You dare defy me!" Drake yelled out angrily. Hannibal took there moment of distraction to jet from the room, making the mistake of tripping over a chair outside of the room he had been caged in. he hit the ground hard, pain shooting through his left arm, ignoring it he got up and continued to run.

Hearing the crash from outside the room Drake turned from the blonde vampire, growling as he saw his human gone. "Should have had him chained up." Jarko got out glad vampires had no need to breath. "Now he's gone, and what's he going to do, he's going to go tell the NightStalkers where were at!" Jarok said only to be thrown hard against the opposite wall.

"No he won't." Stated Drake his mind already searching out King's as he left to go and retrieve said human.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Ah you know how I like it." Asher said as Danica bit one of his nipples, his hands stroking through her rough black hair. She was more aggravated then Norman having '_her_' pet in the place they called home, but he chose to ignore that instead focusing on the pleasure she was giving him.

Danica was making a bloody trail down the blonde mans chest when a familiar scent came to her. The female vampire's head shot up, pupils dilated, blood dripping from her lips. "What he hell!" she practically yowled like a run over cat, getting of the bed and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asher asked slightly shocked by his sister's sudden actions.

"My pet, my pet is not where he belongs." Danica said sounding very much like the deranged individual she was. Asher groaned flopping back onto the pillows. "He's close, outside." She said tapping the door, her eyes glazed over with need.

"No, no he's not! Hannibal is locked up, chained and with Drake there no way he could have escaped." Asher said irritably.

"Yes he obviously could because he did." She growled out, before exciting though the door she had been tapping.

"Oh great, here we go again." Asher said exasperatedly, deciding that he would go and find her latter, and rolled over deciding to sleep, she could keep out of trouble for a few hours, at least he hoped.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Hannibal was at the moment trying to find a way out, he couldn't just out the window seeing as they were at least fifteen feet off the ground, and he couldn't seem to find stares or an elevator either. He wrapped his arms tight around himself, ignoring the pain I his arm as he shivered, vampires didn't need heat and he was freezing his ass off because of it. "What are you doing here!?" came a very familiar high pitched voice causing King to freeze and shiver in disgust, slowly he turned around and came face to face with Danica.

"Looking for the bathroom." He said with out thinking shrugging his shoulders and trying to look nonchalant.

"Not funny!" She said backhanding him hard. It tock a few moments for him to regain his senses, spitting the blood from his mouth he turned back to her glaring hard. He was about to make another smart assed comment but was stopped as fear griped him when the vampire women grabbed him around the neck shoving him against a wall. Blood lust was clouding her eyes as she wiped her thumb over his bottom lip catching the blood that had collected there.

She was about to place the blood covered thumb into her mouth, to suck the blood of her former pet from it when her wrist was caught up in a crushing grasp. "What are you doing!?" Drake demanded to know his eyes burning red as he glared daggers at the female vampire.

"She was just about to bake a batch of fresh warm gooey chocolate chip cookies, for the orphans a crossed the street." Hannibal said, making him want a cookie. Drake turned to look at the human his eyes losing there fiery red color and returning to there normal honey color. The presence returned to the back of his mind and he submitted to the silence the vampire demanded through it.

"Let him go." Drake said turning back to the younger vampire. Danica looked into kings warm brown eyes, she didn't want to let him go, she had waited for so long to have '_her_' human again, and now he was right here in her grasp. "I said let him go!" Drake growled out he was really tired of having to repeat himself, his words broke the women from her through her thoughts but she still refused to release '_her_' human.

Drake could tell by the crazed look in her eye that he would have to 'convince' her to let go of the human. He released the hand he had slowly been crushing, it would be little use to her for the next few days. He grabbed the hand pinning King to the wall and slowly pried her fingers from his neck, breaking them, drawling a scream from the dark haired women. Bloody tears welled up in her eyes, as she was thrown against a wall.

Hannibal watched all this, the presence in the back of his mind keeping him from helping her, she might have down the same kinds of things to him hell even worse, but he still didn't want to see anyone ells treated like that not even her. He didn't have long to dwell on this however as Drake grabbed him by the upper arm dragging him down the hall and away from the female vampire.

Danica sat there slumped against the wall bloody tears of pain and anger sliding down her pale cheeks, as she watched Hannibal be lead away by the first. She was pissed to say the lead no one takes what she wants. She lifted her crushed hand licking the blood from her thumb, she sighed contently as the tast filled her slumping further down the wall.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked please read and revive! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 02

**Claim**

**Title: **Claim

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Blade Trinity

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama/ Angst

**Ratting: **Was Pg-13 has now gone up to R

**Warning: **Slash m/m, Hent m/f, Incest, some what graphic love seen.

**Paring: **Drake/ Hannibal mentions of Danica/Asher

**Summary: **Drake decided he wants Hannibal and decided to claim him, not only do Abby and Blade have a problem with this but Danica does as well.

**Chapter: **Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Claim**

**A/N**_Sorry it tock so long!__This had not been betad, but if you would like to beta for this story then please let me know. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!_

**- Chapter 02 -**

Hannibal was lead into a large room, the ceiling was made entirely of glass, the walls were bare, done in a dark midnight blue, and plush black carpet covered the floor. In the center of the room was a large king sized bed, black and midnight blue spidery drapes around it, the blankets and pillows were all done in black and blue silks. There were two mahogany doors, one of which he had just come from, the other he had no idea about but presumed it was a bathroom. King was broken from his examination of the room, when the vampire pushed him onto the bed. "Don't do that again." Drake said standing over the human.

"Do what?" The brunet asked cocking his head to the side when the vampire released his mind from his hold.

"Try and run!" Drake said slightly aggravated, and restraining himself from latching on to the humans mind again.

"I wasn't running." King said defiantly causing Drake to smirk. "I was looking for the bathroom." He said causing the Vampire to chuckle.

"Ah yes well next time you need to go looking for the bathroom its right over there." Drake said pointing to the other mahogany door, still smirking.

"Ypie" Hannibal said sarcastically, glaring slightly. Drake continued to smirk at him as he climbed onto the bed over the human, straddling the slighter mans hips. "Wha, what are you doing?" King asked as the smell of fear filled the room.

"Do not be afraid." The older man said running a hand down Hannibal's cheek once again causing him to look on wide eyed and surprised. King gave a chocked laugh he knew better then to trust when caught in the lion's dean.

"What are you going to do with me, why won't you just kill me?" The brunet asked, practically begged.

"I do not with to kill you, however I am going to turn you." Drake said rubbing his callused thumb over a vain.

"Wha, why, no!" The brown eyed man cried out in fear trying to get the other off of him. Drake pinned him, he was to strong for the human to struggle.

"I am turning you because it is the only way to claim you as mine." Drake said his tongue running over his jugular, just beneath his mouth. Hannibal was practically sobbing as all the tings Danica had done to him when she had 'claimed' him played through his minds eye.

"Shh… I am not her." The honey eyed vampire said nuzzling the human's throat. "You will not live that life again." Danica spoke softly, before biting down as gently as possible.

Immense pain shot through his body as fangs pierced his neck making him cry out in pain. Hannibal's fingernails clawed into the flesh of the Vampires back as the pain continued with each passing moment. He was beginning to feel cold when the first pulled back, his tongue lapping at the bite. His eyelids felt heavy as the honey eyed man pulled back, running his large hand through thick brown locks.

Drake held his wrist to his mouth and tore the vain open letting the blood run free, he held his wrist over the humans mouth. Hannibal tried to refuse shaking his head weekly, but he had no strength left to fight the first, tears falling down his cheeks as the blood passed down his throat. King cried out in pain as the first wave of his turning hit him, curling into a ball.

Drake sighed looking sadly down at the shaking soon to be vampire, turning was always painful. The honey eyed cat man pulled the human to him and wrapped his body around that of the slighter man, petting the thick brown locks softly. While turning it always seemed to help them to have a warm body next to them, which Drake was tanks to the younger mans blood.

King sighed panting heavily as the pain began to subside surprised to feel the warmth of another body curled around his. It was soothing and relaxing to not be alone and cold, as Danica had after she had first bitten him for the first time, she had then left him to deal with the pain of her bit before giving him the shot. Rolling over with a lot of difficulty he curled tighter to the others body breathing in his dark earthy scent, as he panted against his neck.

"Thank you." The newly made vampire said breathily as he shivered slightly.

"For what?" Drake asked pulling the younger man tighter to him, and then a blanket over the two of them.

"For staying with me." He said completely exhausted the turning having sucked up all his energy.

"It was my pleasure." The first said kissing the top of Hannibal's hand as he drifted off into sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

The next King woke slowly feeling both warm and safe, something he had not felt since before Danica had taken him as her 'pet'. He snuggled into the warmth which in turn moved slightly around him causing him to start. King pulled away fear once again filling his scent as he looked up into the sleeping face of the first. He forced his body to relax as he realized he wouldn't be able to move no matter how much he tried even in his sleep Drake was to strong for the newly made vampire. King felt sick as memories of the night before replayed in his mind, he had been turned, he was one of them chained to the night and once again somebody had claimed him as there's.

It was different though this man, vampire that had claimed him was different, very different. All most all vampire had the tendency to be submissive and dominating, and Drake was holding up to that, but it was different Drake was kind almost caring in the way he took care of King. The nightstalker knew the difference between bites, there were the ones that only caused pain because there was no way around it and then there was Asher and Danica's bites that were designed to cause him the most pain, and the vampire who's arms he now lay in had been as gentle as possible. He had held him during his turning and after, even no it was meant to be both comforting and keep him in place but not hurt him. He remembered the kiss on the head it was nothing like Danica would have ever done to him and this vampire had yet to hit him or hurt him, well except for stabbing him in the chest with the silver stake, but it could have been worse, much worse.

King slowly wiggled his arm free and brushed his hand over the bite mark on his neck, a shiver ran through his body, it felt good nothing like Danica's at all. He inspected the older man's neck and there was nothing but unmarred light brown skin. He felt his fangs lengthen and he gave a little cry of pain as they came out for the first time.

Drake whom had been awake through out the entire time opened his eyes when the newly turned vampire cried out for pain. He smiled softly as he found out why seeing the brunet with new fangs, sent heat pulling to his groin. King whom had been distracted by his newly acquired fangs looked up when he felt the other harden, looking up and meeting warm honey cat eyes.

"Mu, mourning." Hannibal stuttered out hoarsely as a blush came over him.

"Mourning." Drake said raising an eyebrow at the humans blush. "More like night, it won't be mourning for a few more hours." He stated stretching while keeping one arm around the brunet's waist. King watched as the older vampires neck stretched pulling tight, he licked his lips before moving in a biting down.

Drake let out a gasp as the younger man sunk his fangs into his neck, it soon turned into a moan as Hannibal began to suck. Being bitten by another vampire hurt unless you were sire and child, in which case it was quite pleasurable. The larger man pulled the other flush against his body so that they were groin to groin, and rolled his hips.

Hannibal gasped pulling his head away slightly as he began to harden. Drake rolled them over so that he was on top, his hands roaming the slender body beneath him as he bit at the barely healed mark he had made merely a few hours ago. The younger man gasped in surprised pleasure as he was bite not feeling any pain, only pleasure. Drake made short work of both there clothes as he sucked hard on his newly created vampire, who happened to be taking a very submissive role at the moment making whimpering and mewling noses of need.

Hannibal was slightly surprised to find his pants gone but that thought disappeared as he was rolled over and a slickly coated finger was pressed inside. He tensed slightly before relaxing as the same feeling that told him to bite the elder's ear came over him. Drake was glad to see the other relax as he began to work his entrance he had no intention of hurting him.

Soon enough the man laid out before him was in his opinion properly prepared, so he thrust in burying himself completely into the younger vampire's tight heat. Hannibal let out a small cry of pain into the pillow muffling it. Drake stopped moving completely holding himself still so as not to hurt the younger any more then necessary, rubbing small soothing circled into the brunets back. After about five minutes Hannibal was becoming immensely aggravated at the lack of movement, and rolled his hips back causing the first to gasp before pulling all the way out and then back in again, angling his thrusts so that each time he hit the brunet's prostate.

Drake was close so he reached down and took Hannibal's erect member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. The younger vampire needed little encouragement as he came screaming out the first name hoarsely. Drake came moments latter feeling the smaller mans muscles tighten around him, biting down on Kings neck.

King was like jelly as the elder pulled out of him, rolling to the side he pulled the brunet onto his chest, who curled up mewling appreciatively, and fell a sleep. Drake smiled pulling a blanket over them, kissing the warm forehead of _his _vampire he also slipped into sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review and again so sorry it tock so long._


End file.
